Foro:Lost cada día está peor
Lamentablemente Lost está cada día menos creíble, desde las actuaciones hasta los guiones. Soy un hombre de ciencia, y justamente por eso me encantaba Lost, porque las cosas que sucedían en cierto modo podían ser explicadas científicamente, o por lo menos mediante teorías poco aceptadas. Pero ahora, los muertos reviven, y lo andan diciendo por ahí sin que nadie lo ponga en juicio. Me parece que Lost ya entró en decadencia, y no va a volver a ser lo que era. Por lo pronto, a mi ya no me gusta. entonces.... no lo veas simplemente.. no creo que nadie te opbligue a ver la serie, cada quien decide si lo ve o no.... y finalmente deberías firmar al menos con tu ip...-- [[Usuario:iZak|'iZak']] discusión contribuciones 20:20 27 feb 2009 (UTC) giros inesperados la trama depende de estos giros que dan tanta dependencia al publico.Lost se trata de dudas y tratar de que las personas decifren misterios.Hay veces que me da desilucion muchas cosas que pasan pero entiendo que es parte de lo que es la serie como tal.Hasta ahora estoy feliz con lo que he visto aunque no te discuto que ver a Locke diciendo que estaba muerto y lo tomo como nada, es un poco chocante,pero sabemos que estamos en la recta final y ahora es el momento en donde se aclaran dudas,y el resto es llegar hasta el final.para muchos esta peor y para otros esta mejor,yo me voy por el lado de que esta super bueno y no voy a descansar hasta ver el ultimo capitulo de la sexta temporada.--Rayito 20:30 27 feb 2009 (UTC) Cobardia Mira a este dice que lost esta en decadencia (no lo esta pero admito que los primeros episodios de la 5 temporada fueron un poco dificiles de entender) lost es una de las pocas series que mezcla ciencia y fe con giros y misterio que llenan de curiosidad y facinacion a los televidentes y fans, por mi una de las pocas series que no seran olvidadas lost no esta en decadencia disculpen por lo que dire pero el que creo este forum "Lost cada día está peor (comentario)" es el que esta lamentablemente en decadencia. Dicho con orgullo por Taico333. Lost nunca fue sólo de ciencia El título más representativo de Lost es "Man of science, man of faith" y precisamente la serie va de eso, de la frágil línea divisoria entre ciencia y fé. Para empezar la ciencia no es capaz de explicar qué es la vida y la muerte, y eso sucede todos los días. Me vas a decir que al principio sólo hablaba de ciencia?? pues en el primer episodio se cae un avión, los supervivientes apenas tienen rasguños, aparece un mostruo de humo que se lleva al piloto del avión, uno de los pasajeros vuelve a caminar... La serie va de muchas cosas, de todo lo que nos preocupa en la vida...misticismo, ciencia, relaciones humanas, redenciones, psicología, pensamiento, heroes, villanos, relatividad, absolutismo...todo aderezado en un halo de misterio. El único "pero" que le pongo es que intente dar soluciones a todo....no hace falta, las novelas de steaphen king o películas de hitchcock siempre dejaban misterios para la propia interpretación de la audiencia...no se puede dar ciertas soluciones, sería matar la serie. Hay que darle un sentido a la globalidad, pero eso no quiere decir cerrar todos y cada uno de los misterios. En el mundo, a pesar de la ciencia, sigue habiendo muchos misterios por resolver. --79.146.244.218 21:27 27 feb 2009 (UTC)paklost Aver segun tu, ¿Como es que puedes explicar que es el monstruo cientificamente? Tambien ¿Alguna vez los cientificos han explicado que son las apariciones o fantasmas? No vengas con ese rollo de que todo en Lost se pude explcar cientificamente porque todos los que ven la serie saben que no es asi.-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 23:57 27 feb 2009 (UTC) que raro Extraño este comentario sobre "el giro" de la serie hablando como si hubieran utilizado un recurso bajo para mantenerse en el aire. Y digo que es extraño el comentario porque ya en los primeros episodios hemos visto al padre de Jack caminando por ahi cuando en realidad esta bien muerto. Creo que a medida que la serie empiece a culminar (ya queda poco) muchas personas se van a ver desepcionadas por algunas cosas que vayan pasando pero este argumento en particular que puso el usuario sin firma me resulto curioso. --Mogway 01:27 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Esto es un chiste Así se habla, Taico! Para mí, ese título no es más que un chiste. Lo de los muertos no es nada nuevo! Desde el principio aparecieron muertos caminando por la selva en la isla! y eso no tenía explicación científica que yo sepa. El vivo que sacó el tema y no firmó, me parece que quiere saber hasta que punto estamos dispuestos a defender la serie, si es así muy bien... la defiendo hasta la muerte... vamos LOST todavía!!!--190.244.183.191 01:20 1 mar 2009 (UTC) lost te llevo en el corazon la verdad q no entiendo como vivis... si sos cristiano ya estas creyendo en resucitaciones... desde el momento en q prendes la television no estas viendo nada real... ... si llegaste a ver lost hasta la quinta temprada entonces no estabas esperando explicaciones cientificas pq n siquiera las existe para un avion q se parte al medio en el medio del oceano y justo va a parar a una isla que nadie conoce y q encima sobreviven 70 personas... nosotros lo miramos pq nos gusta si no te gusta no entres mas a este foro y no nos ca...es la vida a nosotros q somos simples fanaticos de una serie q nos llama la atencion y por eso la miramos .... alla vos! chau! tampoco así Solo está expresando su opinión sobre la serie. Es evidente que lo que creció mucho fue su expectativa, pero no fue lo que pensaba. Ojo, para mi es una serie muy interesante, pero aun más que eso, es divertida, principalmente con todos los jueguitos estos de relaciones y contra-relaciones con historias del pasado-presente y tal vez futuras teorias, que se yo. En fin... live and let die xD Es una cosa de locos!!! la voy a hacer corta... me molesta MUCHISIMO la gente q alardea con su vocacion o con sus estudios... como lei cientos de veces e este foro... "no porque yo soy fisico y me parece esto... no poque yo soy un hombre de ciencia y me parece lo otro..." que quiere decir q los demas somos menos?... vamos media pila yo trabajo en un supermercado y la serie la entiendo igual q todos. Al final no la hice corta pero me sebe... simplemente no la vean, va con onda de parte d un ignorante. soy yo!! soy yo el de antes!--Laislaloca 06:47 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Estas loco flaco El q dijo q lost esta peor y no firmo me parece q es medio vivo. En cuanto al nivel de lost yo creo q esta mejor, la serie me sigue manteniendo atrapado y mucho. Imaginate una historia q nada mas ronde en torno a la isla, Tendria 2 temporadas nada mas! a lo sumo 3... Como paso con heroes q el nivel decayo y no me dejo con ganas de ver la 4ª... El rumbo misterioso x el q transita lost la hace una gran serie, ademas usan teorias cientificas para revalidar cosas q para cualquiera parecerian descabelladas, pero tampoco van a explicar todo sino se acabaria el misterio. Lost nunca fue de ciencia, Un monstruo de humo negro, un liciado q en la isla pudo volver a caminar, Un hombre q tiene visiones del futuro, Una mujer q tambien ve el futuro, personajes misteriosos, Un hombre q siempre tiene la misma edad, JACOB! Donde le viste la logica a lost vs? Creo q hasta ahora estan haciendo su trabajo de una forma sobresaliente los escritores, seguramente nos explicaran muchas cosas en esta temporada y media q queda, y como ellos mismos dijeron algunas las dejaran sin explicacion... Lost esta genial, la historia es cautivadora y tiene giros dramaticos iunvreibles, t hace llorar, reir y pensar. Sin palabras para describirlo --Tu constante 18:00 2 mar 2009 (UTC) estoy de acuerdo se esta expresando lo que uno piensa sobre la serie todos sabemos que nadie nos obliga a ver la serie chicossssssssssssssss pero para mi tambien esta flasheando! no me gusta tanto como antes... hay cosas q no dan... john revivio?? mm... por que no terminaron la serie en la temporada 4?¿?¿?¿ hubiese estado buewno!! o en la 5 y se dedicaban a en esta temporada aclarar todas alas dudas que nos quedaron... no se si tiene argumento creible como para una sextaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... no me desepciones lost!!! cveniamos bien! --------- = LOST LO + = No poner la firma y hablar que la serie es mala me parece unn acto de cobardia... LOST es una de las mejores series de la actualidad!!!! No podes hablar asi.quien sos por que no das la cara,o almenos la firma.XD --Carlos Almeida-"Carlost" 21:09 2 mar 2009 (UTC) y buenoooo q esperaban!!!!! es una serie de ciencia ficcion!!!! si queres algo mas creible mirate un Big Brother o American Idol!!! jaaja--Desmond89 02:43 3 mar 2009 (UTC) personal habiendo leido todos los comentarios hasta ahora escrito, siento la necesidad de expresar mi punto de vista. Primero, me gustaria decir que la manera en que algunos puntos de vista u opiniones sobre la serie me parecieron un poco incorrectas. Me parece mal que alguien quiera insultar la serie sin mucho argumentacion, como asi me parece mal que un simple "no la veas si no te gusta" baste para callar a alguien que acaba de dar su opinion. En mi opinion, lost es la mejor serie que he visto, me atrapo desde el principio y me encanta. Siempre, que la mire me anduve preguntando y el por qué de los distintos sucesos misteriosos, y el haber ido revelandolos de a poco me hizo "enganchar" aun mas a la serie. Siempre me gusto buscarle el lado racional a la serie, y por mas que digan que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar (como jacob), me interesaba pensar en alguna explicacion (y si aun asi esta no existiece, sigue teniendo aquel condimento especial de la serie). Si tengo que discernir en algun punto con la serie seria solamente en el hecho de la resurrecion de locke, pero remarco que es solo un opinion y que no por eso voy a dejar de ver la serie (sigo pensando que es genial) ES por eso que me gustaria pedir que por favor las cosas se digan con la mejor claridad posible, ya sean opiniones o criticas, ya que en un punto todos concordamos en quie lost, bien o mal, es una de nuestras series favoritas, y debemos remarcar la manera en la que la historia se va narrando (la cual me parece excelente) --201.250.169.168 05:53 3 mar 2009 (UTC)Rodrigo MArtes 3 de marzo 3:53 a.m No entiendo Puedo entender que por alguna razon no te guste lost, digo no hay absolutos en este mundo; pero lo que no entiendo es cual es el punto de hacer este tipo de comentarios en un sitio temático a la serie. Es como si un ateo llegase a tratar de debatir la imposibilidad de la existencia de dios con los feligreses afuera de la iglesia despues de la misa del domingo. Muchas veces si se va hablar mal de algo o de alguien es mejor guardarse el comentario. --Ajvaldesf 07:42 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- tampoco es para bardearlo de esa manera, porque cada uno opina lo que quiere, pero al que puso eso le digo que lo deje de mirar si no le gusta, ninguna serie te va a complacer en todo momento.. tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas, a mi tambien por ahi hay cosas que no me gustan de lost, pero la serie en si es lo mejor que hay.. pero we es tu opinionn.--Jatelost 16:14 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ....................... agradezco a jatelost por su entendimiento. En mi opinion lost es la mejor serie que hay, y no por el mero hecho de que haya un punto en el que no concuerde la pienso dejar de ver. Como habian diho, pueden haber partes en la que no te guste la serie, pero no por eso es mala o se la deja de ver, son meras opiniones. En fin, solo queria aclararme porque me parecio que no habia dejado muiy en claro mi anterior comnetario. Muchas gracias. P.D: disculpas si antes no me exprese bien, pero tampoco se puede tener una critica tan fuera de lugar como la de comadreja cuando alguien intenta dar su opinion o punto de vista (lo haya o no expresado bien, uno se debe sentir libre de dar su opinion) en fin, aguante los (Y) --201.250.182.212 16:57 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Rodrigo ---- un nuevo canal para ti amigo, si quieres ciencia te recomiendo un canal, discovery channel!!! --Desmond Morrison 20:56 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Es una opinion Amigos,demosle la libertad de expresarse a favor o en contra,pues para eso es un foro,para darles a todos la oportunidad y libertad de expresion.No vivimos en Cuba(creo yo)ni en paises en donde tu opinion no puede hacerse publica,vivimos en paises en donde puedes expresarte de manera clara y libre como quieras.si al caballero o la dama quien comenso este tema,no le gusta o le dejo de gustar la serie, es su opinion y hay que respetarla,tal como si decimos que nos encanta la serie,de igual forma se respeta,venga de quien venga.A mi en lo particular me encanta la serie y respeto el pensar de todos aqui,siempre y cuando no se ofenda de manera personal a nadie.Hay cosas que me desagradan de LOST,pero no quisiera que me mandaran un batallon de soldados a matarme porque estoy en desacuerdo.En lo unico que estoy en desacuerdo con el, es que no puso su firma.Me encantan todos los que exponen sus puntos,pues demuestra cuan inteligente y fieles son, de la mejor serie de la historia de la television...Saludos--Rayito 21:29 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Lost y ciencia, mmm Entiendo tu desencanto con Lost xq yo he de reconocer qen algun punto he pensado en serio?esto a qviene? y he sentido cierta desilusion, pero siempre hacen algo que me devuelve la fe, jeje, ademas aunq todo tiene algo de ciencia, tb hay mucho de fe, la verdad, y al fin y al cabo, es una serie de ficción, y no hay mas, y a mi me sigue gustando y aunq baje la calidad creo que seguire viendola hasta al final. Sino, es muy facil se apaga la tele y punto no? Ademas no estoy de acuerdo con las actuaciones, a mi me siguen pareciendo geniales ;-) un besazo--Princesa Perdida 21:34 7 mar 2009 (UTC) LOST VS CIENCIA Es cierto que siempre todo lo q paso en la serie tenía un sustento teorico-científico, que aunque no fueran cosas probadas eran teorías aceptadas, pero si sos un hombre de ciencia sabrás muy bien quee los paradigmas se derrumban y nacen otros co mucha velocidad y hoy en día mas y mas rápiido. Asi como si alguien hablaba hace 50 años de que era posible la clonación o hace 700 años que la tierra era plana se los tomaban de locos, es posible que algunas cosas que pasan en lost resulten ridículas pero podrían probarse en el futuro. Ahora resulta que existe la teoría de las cuerdas muy aceptada por la ccomunidad científica, si esta teoría se comprueba resultaría que nuestro universo no tiene 4 dimensiones sino 11!!! Entonces, si sos científico no actúes como un religioso fundamentalista que no abre su cabeza a nuevas perspectivas. --[Usuario:gonzaloracigh 12:03 8 Mar 2009 (UTC) El Señor Le Fleur salvó la serie (eso digo yo) Yo creía lo mismo El Señor Le Fleur salvó a LOST!! Yo creía lo mismo, cada semana, buscando al siguiente dia en youtube que algun bondadoso se apiadara de mí y hubiera subido el capítulo... después de usar 45 minutos de mi vida para ver el 316 tan ansiado, la muerte de "jeremías" Betham tan anunciada... y encontrar los argumentos sin argumentos del guión, las fallas de continuidad con lo que los fans nos sabemos de memoria, el hecho de que Walt ya no sea un "niño especial", la indiferencia de los O6 al subirse en ajira airways...gua-ca-la...pero el jueves pensé: "demosle otra oportunidad", aun cuando el trailer de "Le fleur" me aseguraba que todo seguiría igual...y de pronto...la estatua de los 4 dedos... de pronto Horace y la iniciativa Dharma... de pronto Richard Alpert...de pronto Julieta y Romeo Le Fleur...WOW!!!!!! Lost no está perdido!!!! Le Fleur llegó para salvar a todos y a la serie]!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! Y eso que la pareja Julieta y Jaime no me agradaba, pero verlos juntos y felices, vestidos a lo hippie...espero que Julieta salve a Sawyer de la desubicada pecosa que nunca se decide a quien ama, pero no duda en aprovecharse de Jack y JAmes para un buen sexo...bueno, yo haría lo mismo... el caso es que espero que la seroe de ahora en adelante siga así, soy capaz de perdonar el resto de la porquería con que inició la quinta temporada. LE Fleur, eso es Lost!!!--Cedwind 23:55 8 mar 2009 (UTC) ----------------- No opino lo mismo que Cedwind,todos los papitulos de la 5ª temporada estan buenos,menos el dos "la mentira"(tal vez por que no tubo accion ese capitulo.Xd). Pero si "LeFleur" es el mejor capitulo de la 5ª temporada. LOST segui asi cada dia te quiero mas!!!!!! --Carlos Almeida-"Carlost" 00:03 9 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- ¿ no tuvo acción? ¿Y cómo llamas al ataque con flechas en llamas? ¿O a la huída de Hurley de la justicia? -- 00:38 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Joseph y su cabaña presentan: Volví de vacaciones y LOST ES MALA?? Para los señores que opinen que LOST es mala, fome, predecible. NO VEAN MAS LA SERIE!!! Y se acabo, así nos ahorramos comentarios ridículos, y terriblemente mal fundamentados. Y por favor el que diga que Lost tiene errores en el guión, es que no sabe nada de guiones. DEFIENDO LOST A MUERTE Y SI NO LES GUSTA VAYAN A VER 24, O PRISION BREAK. XD ---- --Joseph Portus 13:29 9 mar 2009 (UTC) jajaja totalmente de cuerdo ;-)VIVA LOST!--Princesa Perdida 18:01 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Errores en el guión , claro que si!!! Pues claro que hay errores en el guión, en Jeremy Bethamn eso fue lo que me decepcionó, pues Jack le había dicho a Ben y a Kate que Locke le había pedido ayuda desesperadamente, que le había dicho que habían pasados cosas malas en la isla y que había sido por culpa suya...y bueno, ahi está la escena entre Jack y Locke y Locke en ningun momento le habla sobre que en la isla "ocurrieron cosas", se la pasa diciendo "it is your destiny", pero no le da motivos a Jack para volver...luego todos sabían el alias de Locke durante los flasforwards de la tercera, ¿pero cómo lo sabían si nadie anunció a Locke bajo ese nombre?, cuando Locke llega con Hurley simplemente se aparece en su silla de ruedas (bastante cómico que Locke esperaba una reacción diferente de Hurley XD)... a Walt tampoco le dice su alias y sin embargo, cuando Walt va a visitar a Hurley al manicomio le dice: "me visitó Jeremy Betham", ¿cómo supo Walt el alias de Locke?, ¿usó sus super poderes????Si esos no son errores en el guión entonces son más misterios por resolver --Cedwind 21:30 9 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Haber, pa no ponerme pesado te voy a responder suavecito, cuando Locke choca y lo llevan al hospital de Jack, John lleva una billetera con un carnet de identidad que dice, Jeremy Bentham. Ese carnet se lo entrega Charles Widmore al PRINCIPIO DEL PROGRAMA. ADIVINA QUE HACEN LOS SERVICIOS MEDICOS CUANDO LLEGA UN HERIDO AL HOSPITAL. REVISAN SUS PERTENENCIAS PARA VER SU IDENTIDAD. ENTONCES QUE DICE EN EL CARNET; JEREMY BENTHAM. Jack lo atiende así que si no me equivoco, Jack sabe que se llama Jeremy Bentham. Por lo que a través de el lo pueden saber, por lo menos hugo y Kate. Ahora como lo sabe Walt, eso puede ser perfectamente explicable, ya que hay personas que saben su nombre. Y si Locke no es el único interesado de llevar a Walt a la isla. Como te digo, no sabemos que paso después de que Jack hablo con Locke. No sabemos que hizo exactamente, con quien estuvo y a quien contacto. Por otra parte, Jack compra el boleto de avión, lo que quiere decir que John lo convence de que todos tienen que ir de nuevo a la isla. Entonces, No haría Jack cualquier cosa para llevar a los otros con el, incluso MENTIR. No solamente lo que muestran es parte de la serie, si no también las cosas más obvias que cada personaje hace. Par eso hay tantas temporadas, uno aprende a conocer lo personajes de verdad. Y Lost si tiene errores de guión, pero niguno de los mencionados eso si. Esos no son errores, son solamente cosas que no se mostraron o se omitieron. Saludos y VIVA LOST Y MUERAN LOS QUE LA CRITICAN NAMASTE! ---- --Joseph Portus 22:04 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Cosas que no se mostraron o se omitieron... ojalá no hagan eso en el final, jeje Como podrás ver en mi comentario no mencioné que Jack no supiera el alias de Betham, precisamente no lo mencioné porque es obvio que él lo conoce al atenderlo; dices "no sabemos que paso después de que Jack hablo con Locke. No sabemos que hizo exactamente, con quien estuvo y a quien contacto", no pasó nada, o sea, ya es inútil de tratar de atar cabos en ese sentido, si alguien más hubiese influido en la decisión de Jack él se lo hubiera dicho a Kate cuando se encontraton en el aeropuerto después del suicidio de JB (jaja, como el licor!) . Dices: "No haría Jack cualquier cosa para llevar a los otros con el, incluso MENTIR", si realmente conoces a Jack, es un mentiroso malísimo, es un niño bueno, no sabe mentir, incluso Kate se lo hace ver en un episodio, además cuando le dijo a Kate que JB lo había visitado y que le había dicho que ocurrieron cosas malas por su culpa, JAck se ve realmente afectado y ESO es precisamente su motivo para volver, esas cosas malas, pero en el Capítulo de Betham, Locke sólo le dice: "es tu destino", pues bien, a JAck le importa un comino su destino, a Jack lo que le importa es ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, esa es la obsesión de JAck, además la conversación que sostuvo con Locke estuvo muy floja, poco emotiva . Dices: "no solamente lo que muestran es parte de la serie", pues de ser así quedarían en el aire muchísimas incógnitas, yo creo que los guionistas deben tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo en una serie de culto como Lost, a mí me encanta Lost y por eso quiero que sea sensacional y no simplemente amar la serie por ser un producto enlatado bajo el nombre de Lost--Cedwind 23:42 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Porque vuelve Jack para Cedwind Yo creo que en la charla con JB en ningún momento parece que se le mueva el piso a Jack ni cuando le dice que cosas malas pasaron o algo así... Cuando Jack realmente se conmueve es cuando John le dice que su padre le manda saludos... por más exceptico que sea Jack esa declaración le movió el piso... Yo creo que es la verdadera causa por la que Jack vuelve... Luego de que Jack observa que todos los losties aparecen en el vuelo, y demás cosas se convence cada vez más de que su padre puede estar vivo... empieza a creer en los milagros... después de todo nunca encontró el cuerpo de su padre... gonzaloracigh